Perhaps We'll Be A Story
by tehcharissard
Summary: AU: Arthur will be king, Morgana will become Morgan le Fay, and Merlin will be there in the background as always. They'll help each other out, dance on each other's destiny and in the end their lives will be told as tales of old.
1. Courtesy Wake Up Call

"I saw another vision" stated Morgana. She was ghostly pale framed by the dark unbound locks that fell past her shoulders. She must be cold garbed only in a sleeveless green dress but she did not shake. She only stood rigid, barefoot on the grassy turf of the courtyard.

"A vision! Please tell me." Said Merlin, though his attention was focused mainly on the texts and scrolls laid out in front of him.

"I saw a vision of what is to come" began Morgana slowly "In the vision there was darkness and in it a white light the shape of a strong house. On the house was perched a golden dragon…. a golden dragon was perched on the house, surrounding it were five smaller dimmer lights that circled it until they all came together as one. Then the dragon's light glowed even brighter" She drifted off unsure of her next words, the images of the vision already slipping away. Instead she leaned against the stone wall, cheek pressed on the icy rock that leeched the warmth from her. Morgana traced her fingers delicately on a fading symbol that was etched precisely onto the stone. Her eyes stared hard at Merlin's back.

"Good vision, hopeful, bright future. Sounds great, anything else?" said Merlin plainly, "or is that it because I've heard many-"

"There is more!" said Morgana sharply, a little hurt that Merlin wasn't taking her very seriously. "The vision I saw ended there but it is part of something bigger, I can feel it. When I woke there was a sensation lingering in my mind. There's more to be seen, I just haven't seen it…yet." She finished with a sniff. She wrapped her arms around her, wishing that the robe she was currently wearing was a little less sheer. Merlin looked up at her. He sighed softly.

"You'll have to tell me the rest of the vision when it comes, won't you now?" He said, his mouth curling upwards in smile. "I am interested. But for now go back to bed. You can speak to Nimueh about what you saw of course. She is more proficient in that area of the Old Religion. She'll have a lot more to say than you can get from me." Morgana nodded her head twice before walking away. "Oh!" cried Merlin suddenly. She turned to face him.  
"Go get some more blankets to cover yourself. I don't understand how you aren't frozen already!"  
She smiled gently as she returned to her bed.

* * *

Merlin jolted, startled out of his memory. How long ago was that? She couldn't have been more than 15. He remembered taking her to Camelot shortly after for her 16th birthday where she decided she wanted to stay. She then became a ward to Royal Household thanks to Ygraine who apparently knew her mother. How old was Morgana now? 24 or 25 at least. Almost ten years. And so much had changed. He stared at the woman in front of him. Her skin was ivory and seemed almost whiter than the stone behind her and just as cold. Her hair was black and done in an elaborate braid held by a silver clasp at the back. She wore a finely embroidered dress of deep green. The sleeves flowed regally at her side and the edges had gold thread stitched patterns. She was a different person. He met her eyes briefly, pale green meeting his light blue. He made to continue on his way to his tower.

"Merlin, I saw a vision." Was all she said and all that was needed to have him stop. "The dragon's light faded when he swallowed a raven, the raven and dragon both died and then everything was red. In the dying light a figure stood; he was obscured by a flickering shadow and in his face was the hint of a dark promise that never came." Morgana gave a smile, more like a smirk as the words left her mouth. She stood upright with her back to the wall, looking intently at Merlin. He spun around so that he faced her and opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly as he thought better of it. Instead he slowly turned and walked away. The setting sun cast a yellow light on everything as he hurried through the corridors. A beam of light caught him in the face and as he lifted his arm to shield his eyes he saw a glimpse of birds flying away. For that moment he wished he could fly away as well. He shook his head and then kept on walking. All the way to his tower he could feel Morgana's eyes on him.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading! I'll try and update somewhat. 8) Expect nothing!  
This is an AU world BTW if you haven't noticed. Sort of somewhat incorporating the actual show with  
bits of Arthurian legend (sort of) and bits of whatever.


	2. Morning Walks in the Countryside

Two young men burst through the front door into the hallway, they were brothers. The older one had brown hair and hazel eyes. The younger of the two had blonde hair and blue eyes. The wooden door smacked firmly into the stone wall making a spectacular bang announcing their arrival. By the empty hearth in the sitting area their mother, Helen, gave them a slight disapproving look but made no comment. Their father, Ector, walked in from the kitchen with a bit of bread in his hand.

"You boys be more careful with the door or I'll need to have its hinges replaced again." He said not unkindly. The two men looked at each other before the elder spoke up.

"Father, everything that can be harvested now has been harvested and stored away. We've also had all the arrangements made and preparations completed." Their father looked them both over thoroughly before speaking.

"I suppose I can't keep you two any longer then. Nothing I can say will make you stay and your mother has already given you her consent…" he stared at the two fondly. "Go on, take your things and get going. We don't need to make this anymore solemn." The two's faces broke into excited grins at the same time. They both hurried to their rooms and came back with carefully compiled packs that balanced perfectly on their backs. After a bit of last minute tinkering and a quick kiss on their mother's cheek they were out the door. Outside, as they were about to take to the road, their mother called out to them.

"Kay, Arthur, be careful!"

"We will mother." said Arthur cheerfully.

"Take care of each other. Don't get lost or talk to strange folk!" said their mother with concern. Arthur's blue eyes lit up with amusement.

"We will mother, don't worry."

"Kay, take care of your brother. Keep him out of trouble now."

"I will mother. We will both be fine." said Kay calmly, "We love you"

"Yes, we'll be back before you even begin to miss us" injected Arthur. "Good bye!"

Arthur and Kay walked on the southern path which led to the main road. As they turned back for a last look at their home they saw their mother and father standing side by side watching them. In the morning light their house looked golden; Its grey stone blocks took on a yellow glow and the fields were on fire with a radiant hue. That image stayed with the two of them as they travelled for the next two weeks. No matter how tired they felt after a day's walking, how dark it became on a moonless night, whenever they closed their eyes they would see their house shining in their minds.

But look back on the first morning of the first day of their journey! The weather was fair, the packs weighty and sturdy but manageable on their backs, and the road was friendly. For the first two hours or so they saw several familiar faces of neighbours and villagers of the surrounding land. Then, as the sun made its way 'til it stood high and mighty above them, they stopped by The Crooked Stream. (Which was the name of the only tavern around for 20 miles in any direction and also the name of an actual stream which flowed round back the building.) It was a popular hangout for most farmers and old men with clear ale and amber beers that flowed as cool and sweet as the stream's waters. Arthur and Kay had only been to The Crooked Stream a few times on occasion seeing as it was nearly 10 miles from their home. But none the less, it was place they knew and where people knew them. They didn't stay long though, only a cheerful greeting to the owners, quick word road conditions, dangers they might pay mind to, a half pint, and then back on the road.

"So Kay, tell me about Camelot again?" piped up Arthur as evening approached.

"I've already told you a hundred times over Arthur." replied Kay

"Well make it a hundred and one then, no harm there." Arthur smiled pleasantly.

"Fine then." answered Kay not amused. "It's the place where we are going to and why we are travelling for two weeks."

"A bit frugal with the details, that's fine. You do know that we're the only company we've got for the next long while?" said Arthur. Kay scoffed and continued walking at a brisker pace. "Don't leave me behind now!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." grinned Kay.

* * *

They set up camp that night by the roots of a giant oak. Its branches towered above them and its leafy canopy formed a roof over their heads. Kay gathered some wood and Arthur built for them a small fire, not to cook with or for warmth for they had sufficient of both, but for the company- because it reminded them a bit of home. How their mother would usually sit by the glowing hearth mending clothes or their father who tended the embers late into the night when he was into whittling his little projects. Kay rested his back against the trunk and began to doze off but Arthur stared at the flames for a while until even the moon had fully risen. He contemplated their journey ahead. When they reached Camelot things would be finally set into place. That was a feeling he couldn't shake away. He didn't know why but it felt like it was his calling to go. Ever since he heard the name in the stories as a boy the tales of the place entranced him. And then finally about 4 months back they heard the official announcement that a summer tournament open to everyone was being held in Camelot. It seemed like the opportunity to satisfy the longing. Amazingly he was able to convince Kay of his idea and even more amazing, Kay was able to convince their father into letting them go and their mother of not worrying herself to death. Everything fell into place and now he was sitting by the fireside on the first night of their first steps into destiny.

Was destiny even the right word for this sort of feeling? Well, it mattered not at the moment because his eyes were closing and his head falling back against the blanket.

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for reading this! And I promise that updates will not be this often. 8)  
I'll be switching between characters with each chapter (or something like that) so  
hopefully that won't be too difficult to keep track of. 8)'


	3. Explorations During the Afternoon

The first time Morgana met Merlin she was 9 and had been on the Isle for just under a year. She had moved to the Isle of the Blessed with her mother after her father had died. Arriving there she was welcomed as kin by hundreds of priestesses that made their dwelling there. He stood out of course being one of the few men that ever made an appearance on the Isle. Aside from the odd druid man, the Isle of the Blessed was dominated solely by the women and priestesses of the Old Religion. The priestesses were proud and powerful but knowledgeable as well and Morgana admired them because of that. Morgana had been in the courtyard of the castle, walking around to stretch her legs while watching Morgause practice basic swordplay. Merlin watched them quietly from the lee of the wall. At first she did not see him, her vision just sliding off his figure as he blended in with the stone. When she did notice him she tensed up ready to spring away. _How long had this man been watching us?_ But all the same, curiosity got the better of her. _If he was on the Isle then he must be alright for the priestesses would not have let him pass were that not so_, she reasoned to herself. Gathering her timid strength Morgana made her way towards the man until she was about 10 feet away. Close enough to talk but still out of his reach.

"Who are you?" her voice wary. He seemed a lot taller and more menacing now that she was near him.

"I am Merlin, and you?"

"…" Morgana was unsure whether to say anything, she didn't trust him and was smarter than to give her name out to strange folk.

"Don't be shy, I'm friendly, see?" Merlin's face stretched into a wide grin and he held out an open hand. Morgana looked and gasped when brilliantly coloured butterflies of scarlet, indigo, turquoise, green, and gold flew out from it. She giggled as they brushed against her face. It tickled.

"I'm Morgana, nice to meet you." She was 9 and rainbow butterflies still worked on her.

"Likewise" he said happily.

"How did you do that?" asked Morgana in wonderment.

"Oh, it's very simple. But you wouldn't understand it" Merlin said jokingly and then he practically skipped away leaving trails of colour where his feet touched the ground.

"Who in the five kingdoms was that, sister?" asked Morgause as she approached Morgana and the skipping Merlin.

"I don't know sister, he said his name is Merlin though." Replied Morgana to her elder.

"Hmph" she scowled lightly at the retreating Merlin's back "Well I don't like him. He's too odd, and besides that, he approached you without my consent."

"I don't think he meant any harm though Morgause. Mother would've sensed it if he did."

"No matter, I'm going to report this to Nimueh and see what she has to say about this. And if he causes any sort of trouble, he'll have more than my blade to answer to" She stalked off in a huff giving her sword a skillful spin.

Morgana stared after her sister and was then left alone in the courtyard. Her head swirled with endless trails of thought, most bent on her questions about this character named Merlin and some on how Morgause had reacted. She loved her sister but she could be rather overprotective and dramatic at times. Not that she wasn't faultless. She'd clung to Morgause like they shared the same skin for the first few months after finding out their relation to each other. Her musings were interrupted as Elaine appeared from behind.

"Are you feeling well Morgana?" asked the older woman kindly. Elaine was the most maternal of all the women here. She made sure Morgana was well accustomed, settling her in when she had first arrived and ensured that she was comfortable and was someone to talk to about anything.

"I'm…fine, thank you Elaine." Said Morgana after a pause.

"Well your hesitation tells me otherwise" the woman missed nothing. Elaine waited patiently while Morgana remained silent until,

"Do you know a person named Merlin?" asked Morgana

"Merlin? Why do you ask?"

"Well I just met him earlier on…he made butterflies come out of his hand"

"I see…then I expect him to be confronting Nimueh any moment now."

"I know, Morgause just went to get her."

"Well then, I expect that they'll be finishing their conversation fairly soon then."

"What makes you say that Elaine?" asked Morgana puzzled

"Oh…" sighed Elaine, "Experience…"

* * *

Morgana clutched her sister's arm tightly, too tight for comfort but Morgause didn't complain. They walked slowly step by step to the back atrium of the ancient castle. As they came under the arched entrance a breath of wind blew over them, soft but with a hint of warning. The atrium was open to the elements like much of the castle and at its center was a looking glass. Or, a stone basin atop a column that could be filled with water to be used as a looking glass of sorts. It was a simple one, hewn out of a single block of stone into the basic shape of a basin for water to be poured into. But it was very, very ancient, very, very old. It was unadorned saved for a single rune carved into the basin's bottom, its very meaning nearly forgotten over the millennia. Behind the looking glass basin stood Nimueh, the head priestess of the Old Religion. She smiled as the two approached. She wore a simple deep red dress robe with the hood down. Her eyes were blue and reflected knowledge and always she seemed to look like she knew all that there was to know about you. Morgana didn't like that look and attempted to avoid meeting her eyes by putting her head into Morgause's shoulder.

"You want to know your future?" asked Nimueh

"No, not really." Said Morgana, her head determinedly focused on her sister's sleeve.

"Then why do you come here if not for that?" asked Nimueh again although it sounded like she already knew the answer. "I do not boast but, the powers granted to me as the Head Priestess are great." She touched the side of the basin and it was instantly filled with water. It's surface smooth and still. Morgana looked up then to see the water but met Nimueh's gaze instead.

"We don't want to know out futures" began Morgause, voice trying to be strong, "We want to know our destiny."

Nimueh gave them a sly grin, her red lips stretching across her face. She dipped a finger into the water. Ripples spread over its surface but instead of dissipating , swelled until they were waves of silvery liquid spilling over the side. Morgana stared transfixed at the water as it splashed. She could see each individual droplet as the liquid hit the ground. In that moment time seemed to still and within the droplet reflected were images. They moved, flickered, and flashed, too fast for her to catch anything solid. Then from deep in the ground moving up into her very core a loud roar rushed through her and rang in her ears causing her to cry out in pain and clutch at her head. She closed her eyes and then the images that appeared in the drop of water were burned into her mind. Still flashing by too fast for her to see but she knew that they would never leave her and that they would show themselves on their own accord. She opened her eyes and saw that the water in the basin was still. None has spilled like she had seen. Morgause was holding her shoulders looking concerned and shaking her slightly while calling her name. Nimueh though, merely smiled.

"Worry not, she is merely experiencing the effects of a vision and also from receiving a gift from the Old Religion. It's a weighty thing to carry, the knowledge of your own destiny." Said Nimueh calmly

"What? Is she alright then?" said a worried Morgause still holding Morgana closely.

"Of course she is. All she needs is some rest. Be glad Morgause. Seers are rare, good ones more so. And from what I can tell with my abilities. Morgana's capabilities will surpass even my own with careful nurturing and enough patience."

Morgause nodded solemnly at the words but Morgana wondered if she had gotten into something that was much too big for her. And then she answered herself, yes.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks as always for reading so far. Chpt 3! wee! I'm kinda happy for myself for actually going through with this story instead of just letting it sit in my head.  
please bear with me on this! 8)'  
Have any comments on the the few chapters so far? I know I'm jumping around and going into the characters' past but I will pick things up  
and have the story be more present. 8U  
gah!


	4. Sunshine In the Courtyard

**A/N: _It's been awhile! sorry! This is just a short(ish) filler(ish) chapter and then hopefully I'll be  
able to upload the next chapter soon. Things will hopefully pick up the pace a little._**

**_If you want a recap: _**

_Chpt 1: Merlin remembers a past conversation with Morgana about a vision that she sees, then in the present she confronts him about the another vision._

_Chpt 2: Arthur and Kay set out to Camelot. _

_Chpt 3: Morgana's first encounter with Merlin when she is 9. Morgause and Morgana (as children) go to seek out Nimueh to find out about their futures and their destinies._

_..._

* * *

The sun rose bright. It cast its first beams over the horizon lighting up the tops of the grassy crest. It was a clear day with little to no clouds. From where Kay stood he could see all around him for miles and miles. He faced the morning while it slowly travelled upwards until in full view.

"Time to get up!" he called to the sleeping Arthur who snorted incoherently but stumbled into a standing position.

"Already time teh ged uph…?" mumbled the younger brother. Arthur was never the early riser and the constant travelling for the past fortnight didn't help that fact.

"We want to reach Camelot before nightfall. Getting locked outside the gates doesn't seem a welcoming prospect does it?" answered Kay while methodically clearing their little camping spot.

"We've spent the last….._yawn_…..two weeks or so sleeping outside…I'm sure another night wouldn't hurt." Arthur threatened to drop right back to sleep but Kay slapped him round the face not lightly and the pushed him forward to get him moving.

"Walk. Now. Up and at them or whatever." said Kay as he shouldered his now mostly depleted pack. He started making his way over the hill not waiting for Arthur who after fumbling around with the straps of his own pack.

The day passed by quickly. They walked on the main road now. It was paved, straight, and well kept. It was an impressive feat of architecture which showed off Camelot's richness in both material wealth and skills in technology and science. It must have cost a lot of money and manpower. Both which were apparently abundant in Camelot. As they came closer to the great city more and more travellers were on the road. Most going into the city, to the tournament most likely as they were. It was the big event and it drew everyone in from even the far regions of the land. The white stone towers of the castle now loomed above them, they approached the wall of the city and the gates were now in view. Being from the country, the city, its gate, and walls were the biggest man-made structures that Arthur and Kay had ever seen. And of course the castle was just spectacular.

"Whoa, don't gawk in the middle of the road!" said a man hauling a cart of fresh cabbages.

And so the pair shuffled along while the herd of people streamed around them, all heading to different places. They passed through the gates without a hitch, the guards barely stopping anyone for how could they when the people were so numerous? For most of the afternoon they were pushed along the crowds of people and not advancing much. About now it was when Kay and Arthur both started to wonder how it was they were going to get around when they didn't even know where they were.

"We need to find an inn or the like!" shouted Kay over the noise of the business.

"Where? I can barely tell where we are with all these people!" shouted back Arthur.

"I don't think we even know where we are!" cried Kay.

"Isn't that excellent?" replied Arthur.

Looking around quickly he realised they were in the market square. Beyond the market were houses and then a white wall with arched entrances leading into another square. That one seemed a lot less densely packed so he started making his way towards it. Kay followed in suit not wanting to be separated. The two finally escaped the crowds and stood in what seemed to be the outer court area surrounding the castle. The buildings here were taller, more elabourate, and cleaner.

"Where are you going?" asked Kay, looking around curiously.

"I was just trying to get us out of the crowds. But by my guess, I'd say we're in the outer courtyard or the like."

"Hmm." Nodded Kay in agreement looking around at the different buildings indifferently.

Arthur sighed. They were very, very lost. No choice but to sit awhile.

In the middle of the court stood erected a magnificent statue skillfully cut from marble. It was a statue of a regal looking king dressed in finery, wearing an impressive crown and bearing all the air of someone of great importance. His face was kind though. It made Arthur feel like he could trust him. The statue's right hand was stretched out towards a sword in a stone which was so out of place that Arthur had to look twice to fully capture it. The rock looked like an ordinary rock, covered in mosses and lichens, taken straight out of the forest. The sword looked like an ordinary sword as well save for the fact that it was thrust into the stone. On the plinth where the statue of the king stood, was a plaque on which the words "The Once and Future King" were written. Funny thing to make a statue of thought Arthur. A king that doesn't exist yet…but has already been? It didn't really make sense to him. But he looked at the way that the statue reached for the sword as if to pull it from the stone. _Perhaps I can pull it out..._ was the next thought that popped into his mind and without much other thought he put his hand on the handle and pulled.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! thanks for reading!**


	5. Getting Home Before Nightfall

**A/N: _Whoo, that took a lot of concentration but chpt5 is complete! I did my best to read over it and edit it  
but this chpt is un-beta'd cos I wanted it uploaded as soon a possible.  
chpt1+2 are beta'd, the others aren't. But I'll get on that!_**

_also, my brain kinda shorted out half way through and the present tense/past tense POV gets all switched.  
the story is supposed to be written past-tense. Uther said "sdjlkajdlsajdla"  
Merlin replied, "djlsajdsjdjkfjreiljc"_

* * *

It's as if the day didn't have enough in store for Arthur already, things just kept coming at him, events spinning round and round into place. Or maybe out of place. Pulling the sword out of stone wasn't enough. It also happened that he managed to attract a large enough crowd with that stunt that the current king would notice and get involved with it. With that he was whisked away into the Great Halls of Camelot where he was questioned, prodded at, scrutinised, and judged continuously by the nobles of the court and the members of the council before the King and Queen.

"So what you're saying, _boy_, is that you just waltzed up to the statue, which I might remind you is an important and valuable piece of historical property belonging to Camelot, and just _pulled the sword out of the stone_?" asked a noble. The man was round, and draped in oily furs making him look like a great greasy badger.

"Yes sir" answered Arthur a little miffed at being called a boy; He was 18! "I _walked_ up to the statue and pulled the sword out. I'm not sure what else to say."

"Hmph. Sounds like foolish juvenile vandalism to me." huffed the Badger man.

"I didn't intend to vandalise anything!" replied Arthur.

"Then how did you manage to pull out a sword that was lodged in stone, boy? You don't look exceptionally strong…you expect us to believe that it just slipped out from its place?" said the Badger man.

"Well believe it or not, it is what happened. I'm not sure of how. I would very much like to know the answer to that question myself!" retorted Arthur.

"Do you have magic, boy? Are you a sorcerer?"

"No I am not! I do not have magic."

"How else would you have done it?"

"I don't know I just-"

"Just what? That it was just a coincidence?"

"Yes!" said an exasperated Arthur. The badger man sneered.

"Maybe not so much a coincidence as you may think, Lord Claudas." said another man. He was taller and thinner but had a hardened air about him. His hair had streaks of grey and was pulled into a short clean braid.

"Oh, what do you mean to say, Durnure?" asked Claudas.

"Have all of you not heard of the prophecies?" asked Durnure of the entire court, "It is said and written that whoever pulls the sword from the stone is the one worthy to rule this land of Albion. Whoever pulls out the sword is the one who shall be the Once and Future King and will sit on the throne of Camelot." At this, the atmosphere grew stiff and those who were whispering amongst themselves stopped. Kay was tenser than an overly taut bow and Arthur was filled with fear enough for the both of them with a basket left over for next year. Claudas' sneer grew ever wider on his chubby face.

"Careful there, Durnure, you're bordering treason with what you're proclaiming."

"I am perfectly aware of the words coming from my mouth Lord Claudas. And I mean not disrespect or any form of treason, sire." Durnure replied evenly with a small bow towards Uther. "But what I do want you all to know is that if these prophecies are true, than this young man here should be the Crown Prince of Camelot, heir to the throne."

"But he is not King Uther's heir." said another voice. This one belonged to an old man. He wore long robes and was completely bald.

"Yes, Lord Edern, but considering the-"

"But consider nothing Durnure, I think I speak the voice of the court when I say that we will not have some common countryman sit on the throne of Camelot. _I_ would not have it!" cut in Lord Edern angrily. Claudas nodded at the elder.

"Good. I think taking into account what Lord Edern has said that-" begins Claudas but Durnure cuts him off.

"However that may be-"

"Listen to me Durnure. You may be a member of the council but I am a Lord and I have served this court since the day you were conceived, I will not-"

"Enough!" barked Uther, rubbing his temple. "I grow weary of this argument. Geoffrey, as the official record keeper, librarian, archivist, and historian what have you to say?"

Geoffrey stood up slowly. "Contrary to what you may think or believe, Lord Edern, there are many occasions where the seated royalty of a kingdom were overthrown to be taken by someone more common such as a warlord or a noble. In some cases even commoners have governed countries quite successfully. You may wish to consider Rome as an example. I have the full details here if anyone would care to look at them?" No one wanted to. "Ah very well then" he said as if they were suffering a great loss, "moving on to the next subject, concerning the prophecies. I'm afraid that Gaius would be the one to consult on such a topic. His passing is most inconvenient for this matter." Uther nodded his head solemnly.

"Gaius was a good, wise man." said the King respectfully.

"That he was." acknowledged Geoffrey. "Nonetheless, the prophecies do match with the little I have found in the archives. If you want to find out more about them then I would have to suggest going to the Druids themselves or to find someone well trained in the Old Religion…as for the matter of Arthur being a legitimate heir…well…"

"Well?" demanded Uther

-o-

King Uther paced around his throne; he could feel his stress building at the situation. He could already hear what the other kings and lords would say when they find out that a man from the country was to be Crown Prince and heir to the Pendragon line. Ygraine on the other hand was the portrait of happiness. After the mask of shock had been worn off to be replaced by one of joy and wonderment she embraced Arthur tightly.

"My son, my son." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Arthur could only pat her back. At a loss for what to do in the situation he glanced over at Kay, who had been standing silently to one side the whole time, for help. Kay looked just as lost and raised his eyebrows up, "I don't know", it meant.

-o-

Arthur sat in a tired daze on the polished wooden chair in the guest chambers that he and Kay have been assigned. After what had happened he just wants to go to sleep and forget about it all. But his mind won't let him. Images, thoughts, fears, and uncertainties keep swirling around in his head and his conscious is quite battered and beat.

Kay has their belongings out on the table and was sorts through them when he took a peek at his younger brother (step-brother, he realises suddenly). Arthur sitting with a lost expression on his face, still clutching the sword (no one bothered to take it?), and it suddenly reminds him of all the times in their childhood together. He looks like the little baby brother again. Kay places a hand on Arthur shoulder. Arthur doesn't react. He shakes him firmly but gently.

"Bloody exciting first day in Camelot, huh, little brother?" said Kay jokingly.

"Hmmm. If you call it exciting than so be it." replied Arthur tiredly

"Well I'm older than you so yeah, so be it 'cos I say so." Kay smiles, and Arthur manages to smile back.

"Here let me see this sword of yours. You've had your hands over it the whole time." said Kay, grabbing the sword out of Arthur's grasp.

"Hey! Give it back!" cried out Arthur surprised.

"Hmph. Why should I? replied Kay.

"You heard what Lord Claudas said, it '_is an important and valuable piece of historical property belonging to Camelot'_" Arthur said this with a deadpan look on his face. It doesn't hold up for long as they both burst into laughter.

Outside their door Merlin listened in, checking up on the two. At their laughter he smiles, relieved, and walks away.

-o-

"Merlin! Explain this! Explain this right now!" cried an outraged Uther, his patience finally breaking. At least they were in his private chambers.

"Uther dear, please, don't shout." said Ygraine soothingly as she trailed behind her husband. Uther, took a large breath. He began pacing around instead.

"Explain the situation. How can it be that Arthur is our son?" he said in a controlled tone.

Merlin closed the double doors of the chambers behind him slowly, locking it in place and then casting a quick ward to prevent people from eavesdropping or spying upon them.

"Sire, do you remember the incident at Cornwall by any chance?" asked Merlin

"Cornwall? You must be more specific."

"Alright, do you remember the…ah…Castle of _Tintagel_ in Cornwall?" asked Merlin cautiously.

"Ah….." said Uther simply.

"Oh!" replied Ygraine. "So that means that you- Merlin- you took- and then that night Uther you- but then…it all makes sense. I mean I'm so glad Arthur is our son. But now I know how it all came to be."

"Yup." Merlin folds his arm across his torso. Uther is leaning against the bedpost rubbing his temple for the hundredth or so time and Ygraine simply sinks into a chair.

* * *

**A/N: _I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!_**

**_It's longer than the others and I tried to make things more interesting.  
the pace hasn't really picked up though, imo. 8(_**


	6. Ahead by the River's Bend

**quick recap: Uther, Ygraine, and Uther's council/court people met Arthur and find out through Geoffrey (and Merlin) that Arthur is in fact the legitimate heir of Uther and Ygraine. (a bit of arthurian legend reference? anybody?)  
**

**This was suppose to be an Arthur-centric story with Morgana-Merlin drama...I wonder what happened**

* * *

"Are you sure I should go?" asked Arthur adjusting the collar freshly ironed shirt.

"Absolutely positive." replied Merlin as he readjusted the collar.

"But it has been barely than 3 months since I became Prince!" said Arthur

"Exactly. These negotiations will be the perfect chance for you to prove yourself to everyone, especially King Uther."

"I am very certain that I will be of no help to the negotiations - I've barely started learning table etiquette let alone politics between two countries!" exclaimed Arthur sadly.

"Nobody remembers table etiquette." stated Merlin calmly, "Arthur, you study diligently everyday with Geoffrey to learn about Camelot and the different laws and regulations. I see you working very hard. As for politics between countries, Camelot and Achadia have been on peaceful terms for many generations. This particular negotiation should pass smoothly. No problem at all."

He and Merlin stood facing each other, eye to eye (though Merlin seemed maybe just a slight taller than Arthur was). Arthur sighed, letting out a breath he realised he'd let build up inside of him. Merlin gave Arthur's outfit a once over, making sure he looked appropriately dressed.

"You'll be fine, trust me." he said before abruptly spinning Arthur around and pushing him out of his room with a firm pat on his back.

"Argh, Merlin!" shouted Arthur at having been suddenly shoved out of his room.

-o-

The journey to Achadia's capital city, Glenndale , took three and a half days. Arthur particularly enjoyed the journey and getting to know the land. Actually, he was glad to escape Camelot for a little while. Having lived in the castle for the past 3 months or so was truly amazing. But Arthur missed the open land, the countryside where he was raised up , and most of all he missed his family. He'd felt confined. Every day would be spent mostly indoors so that he could be privately tutored on the different subjects. He might spend a few hours in the training field where the captain of the knights, Sir Leon, would try to coach him in swordplay. There was one time that he when went hunting which Arthur found enjoyable. Arthur most of all, felt lonely. Kay had to return back home to help out with the farm. He'd written back to Arthur on several occasions asking how Arthur was coping. The nobles of Uther's court generally avoided Arthur though Arthur wasn't deaf. He'd heard the names they'd been calling him. King Uther only spoke and dealt with him if it was necessary. The only people that did talk to him normally were Merlin, Lady Morgana, and Queen Ygraine.

"How are you feeling? Do you have a sore bum?" asked Merlin, maneuvering his horse next to Arthur's. Arthur looked at Merlin strangely, but couldn't deny the fact. He hadn't much experience with riding in the past.

"My bottom's just fine." lied Arthur. Merlin laughed at his discomfort and the sped his horse forward to catch up with King Uther. The Lady Morgana rode up beside Arthur.

"Don't worry, Arthur, you'll become accustomed to riding soon." she said, smiling with amusement, before also moving forward to join Uther and Merlin in their conversation. Arthur's cheeks (on his face) flushed pink with embarrassment.

Glenndale was a beautiful city that made its sprawling mark in valley of Wear. Running straight through it was the River Wear. The river ran through most of Achadia and had many branches that kept the land fertile and kept its agricultural industry alive. Near the end of the valley and towards the mouth of the river were a series of cliffs. Situated atop the cliffs, overlooking Glenndale, was the castle.

"We've arrived, if you haven't noticed." said Merlin to Arthur.

-o-

King Donahue of Achadia placed the silver chain back on the mantle and gripped the edges of the fireplace tightly. He drew a slow, practiced breath, counting to ten, before spinning around. Warmth from the flames pressed against his back holding him upright. To his right a group of nobles reclined on ornate couches. They were low to the ground and their only purpose was for enjoyment. A supply of plush cushions and pillows were always close at hand. In front of him was a table lavishly laden with the many delicacies of his country. Donahue's favourites, salted meats and smoked fishes, were in particular abundance. He reclined on his on royal couch and dismissed any approaches from others who asked if he wanted company. His own servant passed by with a tray of food and a goblet of watered down wine. Donahue accepted those without a word. There was the sound of a door opening and closing and the thumps of heavy steps.

"Heeey! Donny! Where are you?" boomed a friendly voice. The voice belonged to a big man. He had a very amiable face, a simply affectionate smile, and was a downright jolly person. Donahue on the other hand was of a slimmer build, with black hair reaching his shoulders that he liked to have in a ponytail, light green eyes, and a permanently emotionless expression on his face.

"Ah, Uncle Peverall, nice of you to join us." replied Donahue, raising his hand to beckon him over. The man Peverall was not actually the king's uncle but rather a very close friend of Donahue's father and in return dear to Donahue himself.

"Ah there's my boy. Well, I can hardly call you a boy now what with you basically a man already. Turning seventeen already…seems such a short time ago that I stood by your father's side watching you waddled after him…" Peverall drifted off, his usual smile drooped slightly.

"Um, yes, well…Did you want to talk about something in particular, uncle?" Donahue changed the subject quickly, not wanting to linger on the topic.

"Oh yes!" Peverall regained his jovial atmosphere. "One of Camelot's messengers arrived at the gates. The party has just arrived"

"Excellent, I'm sure that you're overseeing the preparations then." said Donahue

"Yes, of course. Although…when the messenger listed the members of the negotiating party to be attending he mentioned that the Crown Prince of Camelot would be attending in place of the Queen." said Peverall

"Camelot doesn't have a Crown Prince.", said Donahue, his brow furrowing.

"Hm, strange, that's what I thought." said Peverall, "Still, it changes nothing; our terms stand with King Uther."

"If they still stand after the negotiations." interjected Donahue, "Our terms were drawn up between King Uther and my father. Uther is a hard man; I can't really see him acknowledging the proposals of a seventeen year old King."

"Oh the young are burdened!" cried Peverall jokingly, "Worry not, King Uther may be firm but he is reasonable. And both of you have much to gain from each other, he won't just throw that away. Here," Peverall filled Donahue's cup with more drink, "come now, you shouldn't be so pessimistic, Donny."

Donahue took the cup and sipped slowly. He was still tense and the stress filled his shoulders and hardened around his neck. The drink didn't really help.

"I propose a toast, my boy."

"To what, may I ask?"

"Well let's see, to your long lasting health and cheer. How about to this land's prosperity? Oh! Your birthday is coming up in three days. That's worth toasting."

Donahue scoffed at the last one. "Ah well if you say so."

They drank. The last think he remembered was dozing off while staring at the fireplace.

* * *

**I thank google and baby boy name websites for the names of the OCs and place names. 8)  
Sorry for just kind of skipping ahead 3 months, but I felt it was appropriate in order for the story to _really_ start to pick up**

**Thank you for reading and for your continued reading of this chapter!  
any feedback/comments are welcome, even if they are just a smiley.**


End file.
